Love Hurts
by RobbyA
Summary: You have been kidnapped by Yuri, who is interested in having you inside of her. HARD VORE is present; if that subject matter offends you, don't read it. You have been warned.
1. Yuri is a Cannibal

You found yourself tied to a chair in some mysterious room. As you slowly drag yourself from the realm of sleep, you spot an empty syringe lying on the floor a foot away from you.

"What happened earlier?"

Memories seep into your mind. Memories of that tall, purple-haired girl you met in the Literature Club shortly after your childhood friend Sayori talked you into attending. You recall how Yuri greeted you with a timid smile, but she was also secluded into her own world. How you read the Portrait of Markov with her whilst being a member of the club. You shared your poetry with her. But you also seem to remember that something felt…off about Yuri. Gradually you discovered that she had a bizarre fascination with knives. She had the tendency of smiling and giggling suddenly like a maniac. By the time that you found yourself in this room, one of your last memories before blacking out was Yuri asking you to speak with her alone.

A knife suddenly flies towards you, slicing a cut in your arm. While writhing in pain, you hear someone speak up from the darkness. It was the recognizable voice of that purple-haired girl. Yuri walks out of the shadows, a wide grin spread across her face from ear to ear. Her pupils were the size of English peas. She shook aggressively while never taking her glare off you. This wasn't the same girl that you had known for about a week. This imitation was the very definition of a complete sociopath. She bent down in front of you, and for whatever depraved reason, Yuri squeezed the cut on your arm, causing more blood to gush out from the cut. She lapped the trickling blood from the wound. Her lips reddened from the red liquid dripping down her mouth.

"Yuri! What are you doing!?"

Yuri looked up and lustfully licked her lips and deeply swallows. "You don't even know how long I wanted to have you inside of me."

You frantically try to free yourself from the tight rope to no avail. Yuri lightly licks the blood off her knife, not noticing that it was cutting her tongue. Yuri's body shook wildly again as she caressed her tummy. Something about your blood dancing around in her stomach cavity. To your surprise, Yuri cuts the rope with her knife. Hopefully, it meant that her bloodlust was quenched. As you move to get up from the chair, Yuri pushes you down. You find yourself plopped on the ground. Yuri's big, jiggling breasts fill your views and press into your face. The deranged girl's grip tightened on you, her stout, thin legs pinning you down. She held her knife in her right hand.

"You don't understand," Yuri said, her smile widening further "I only got a taste of you. Now I want all of you inside me!"

A pink button manifests before you with the options of either letting Yuri dominate you; begging Yuri to let you go; , or telling her to stick the knife into you. Reality glitches before your eyes with each recommendation falling on flat ears. Yuri's giddy smile morphs into a wrathful scowl. The knife was still firmly clutched in Yuri's hand.

"No, no, no, this is _my_ game" Yuri chanted "we play by _my_ rules."

Yuri caressed your cheek before depositing a kiss on it. Yuri's heart began to beat harder. The same deranged feeling of lust-filled her body. Kissing segued to biting. Yuri sucks on your cheek and hardly bites into it. Her canines ripped through your tender flesh like an apple. Yuri shifted her head, separating a chunk of flesh from your face. She hungrily shews on the piece of flesh, savoring the flavor in her mouth for a little bit before swallowing it down.

"Yuri, STOP!"

Yuri grinned allowing some blood to escape her mouth. Taking her knife, she carves more of your face meat and greedily pops the pieces of flesh in her mouth. You squirm and cry large, salty tears. The pain was unbearable. The pain would reach its climax, however, as you lost consciousness from the blood loss. Yuri didn't notice you expiring, though as she made her way down your neck and severing your windpipe with her teeth. Her casual outfit was drenched in the blood, and her tummy was becoming more engorged and bulbous. Yuri stared at your body after completely stripping the skin and flesh from your neck with curiosity.

Yuri rubbed her round belly, clearly full. At the same time, however, she couldn't let your body go to waste either. Yuri picked up her large belly that was weighed down by the meat she consumed. Shuffling through the room, she produces a buzz saw and contractor bags. Yuri waited around a bit to allow her meal to sit and digest. While waiting around, Yuri remembered that she still had your pen. The feeling of lust rears its head once again. Grabbing the pin from her tight pants pocket, Yuri slips it out and rams it into her sensitive spot. Yuri moaned blissfully from the feeling of what was once yours was now being violated by her. She slipped it deeper past her clit until her legs trembled.

"More" she growled. Her load bubbled to the surface, drenching the writing utensil. Famished, Yuri drifted off to sleep. The sounds of the churning meat were her lullaby. Inside, Yuri's stomach relentlessly processed the human meat into a creme of chyme. The undigested remnants clogged Yuri's intestines. A belch leaped from Yuri's mouth. The same demented smile spread across her face.

Yuri woke from her food-induced coma to putrid flatulence. Her tummy had decreased to a manageable size and was still churning through its meal. Yuri watched the blood dry on the ground. Grabbing her buzz saw, Yuri chops through your limbs and gathers them into the contractor bags. She works her way through your torso and pelvis with more difficulty. She couldn't help but to further indulge by helping herself to some of your butt meat. She was uncertain of how she would prepare your genitalia, but she did notice the rubbery feel of it.

She slices the torso into smaller pieces to make carrying them more efficient. As for your head, Yuri opts to bury it due to it not having as much flesh on it. After several grueling hours, Yuri's breasts went up a size, her physique bent inwards topped with her hips becoming wider. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Yuri had successfully placed your body in several body bags. She smiled again, her smile is her typical demeanor. She rubbed her smaller and pudgier belly lovingly. From that day forward, Yuri was determined to never go to the restroom again (lest Monika and the others force laxatives down her gullet).

"Now we can be together forever."


	2. A Date With Monika

You were at a restaurant with the club president Monika. After a few weeks of getting to know each other, you have both considered going on an official date. She was dressed in more casual attire; yet, she still looked just as beautiful as you remembered.

"I'm so hungry," Monika said.

"Enough to eat a horse?" you asked.

Monika giggled at the joke. After your orders were documented, Monika stared at you. Her emerald eyes glistened. She got up slowly from her seat and she began to walk away. "I need to see you. Can we meet in secret?"

* * *

You were confused at first because the date was going along swimmingly before she abruptly left. That urgency in her voice. Did you mess the date up not too long after it began? You push the issues aside and you follow Monika. You were both behind the restaurant where the garbage was gathered to be pitched out.

"Why are we here, Monika?" you asked finally.

Monika blushed profusely. She pointed to a downed garbage can before looking back at you. "Could you sit down on that garbage can?"

You were further confounded. At first you thought she was going to dump you then and there, but instead, she was asking this odd request of you. If that was what she was wanting to show you, better not let her down. You shrugged your shoulders and complied to her demands.

"Okay, Monika, what do you want me to do next?"

* * *

Monika started removing her skirt and underwear. You couldn't help but blush. Damn. The first date and she already wanted to take it to the next level? Hell yeah. Her butt jiggled once it was freed from its prison. It was so large, in fact, it appeared practically impossible for her tiny panties to contain. What she did next was…unprecedented. She held her cheeks back with her hands exposing her anus.

A large, gaping hole.

Rather than being weirded out, you instead are mesmerized by it. Her bare anus was inches away from your face. It gave you the urge to smooch it. Monika sat down, her butt in your face. Monika purred, stretching her anus around your face. Your breathing was becoming more complicated. She grunted, pulling your shoulders into her hole.

"That's right go deeper~" she moaned.

"Monika, what the hell?" You felt betrayed but oddly enough, this felt good. Though it might've been because her tunnelway was getting hotter. In fact, you were already melting. But ever so slowly so Monika could store the rest of your body inside of her.

Monika was now sitting on the garbage can. Your legs were the only visible parts of your body remaining. You had since entered her stomach. She bent her back, propelling her belly forward. She grits her teeth and with one last pull, she drew your feet into her anus. She sat there breathing heavily and caressing her squirming belly.

"Isn't this what you always wanted, babe? ~"


End file.
